laytonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MissToraleiLayton
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Layton OCs Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Templates I made an infobox template. :P Any specific templates you want done? — Wattz2000 01:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) PS: Will you delete this page, please? — Wattz2000 02:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sophia's sig should work now. I copied the template from Layton Wiki so it should work 100%. — Wattz2000 16:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Saved as Template:Gameinfobox. — Wattz2000 16:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Moving here Yo, Wattz here asking about something very important but... uhh... hard to explain. Although it isn't all that bad to build the community at Layton Wiki, me and TJ have decided to tell you to move all of the fan fiction related blogs to here if you don't mind. Also, if it doesn't hurt, please cease adding fan fiction content to the Layton Wiki, but instead add it here. We'll also link to the Layton OC wiki here via the sidebar (Monobook) and Wiki-navigation (The tabs at the top of each page) pages. You know what I'm saying; I told you first as you're the founder here. — Wattz2000 16:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :If you give me the sysop right, I might be able to import the pages, but I'm not 100% if it works with blogs, but I could try. — Wattz2000 ::Whoops, I was running some tests and forgot to post back here about my findings. Unfortunately, Importing the pages isn't gonna be an option since blogs are incredibly difficult and tedious to perfectly import. :( This means they'll have to be added here manually. I suggest adding them in as regular pages, but I'm not sure if regular users can view blog pages source or not. Anyway, copy what's in the blogs and put 'em on pages here. That easy. — Wattz2000 23:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Heya! Oi, that sounds like a lot of work ^_^ but ok! Thanks for the advice, (I'm so glad that you created this wikia, I think Wattz and Tj were getting annoyed on how much commenting clogged the recent changes thing :D) I'll probably be on the main wikia, but I'll try to find time to be here! DetectiveLayton92 23:54, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion If I may, why do we have "Blog Posts" as one of the major Wiki navagation tabs at the top? Shouldn't it be Fan-Fictions as a place for the stories since we don't normally use the blogs for our stories? DetectiveLayton92 01:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Good job on the Fan-Fiction tab changing. DetectiveLayton92 00:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Possibility What would you think about enabling article comments here, since it would make the pages more like the blogs from the main Layton wiki? Just a thought, I'm not sure how well it'd play out. -Banana Split 21:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I've arrived :D I'm here now on Layton OCs wiki...just saying "hi" :)))) Clanice 07:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) WikiNav Heh, sorry to bother you again! :) But I was just wondering if you could put my other OC Jeanne Descole as one of the main OCs on the WikiNav tab? I just wanted that one up there, not like I'm selfish or anything...XD Anyway, if you could do that, since I can't, that would be great! And as a side note, isn't it a shame that Sophia's not continuing her story? I wanted to read it, too. DetectiveLayton92 20:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) No rush. ^_^ But wait. How did you manage to get the "Blog Posts" tab off of there? DetectiveLayton92 19:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Template I have an idea. I've seen (one in particular) fan fiction wikis and they have a template for what genre the story is, who it was written by, what the rating is (You know, rated G for everyone, PG for "parental guidance", PG-13 for years 13 and older, etc). So, would it make sense to have one here? It's not required, although it would make it apparent on who wrote what, and it would be different than just an infobox--it'd go across the top of the page. Just an idea! Go here for an example of what I'm thinking. DetectiveLayton92 00:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thank you very much for the welcome ^ ^ By the way, I wanted to tell you that the templates do not know much -.- U (I am very clumsy-.-U), can you help me?. Oh, another thing, I would like to also do that describes your Ocs or "your character", whatever you say because I have it all planned, but not how it starts ... Sorry for any inconvenience u.u Dalia Chan966 16:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Rights Oh MissToraleeeiiii! Since I'm on here quite frequently, could you please give me admin rights? Or Sophia? That'd allow me to help out here a little more. Thank you! DetectiveLayton92 02:44, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you! I was just going to make some more, erm, "page-specific" templates so we don't have to use infoboxes for everything (the one I told you about earlier--see above). It'll make a lot more sense once I actually make it. And I was also gonna change/fix the nav bar at the top, because the people at the Wikia changed it on us! Anyway, thanks! DetectiveLayton92 20:22, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Home Page I think there's two more rules that need to go on the front page: 1.) Giving credit where it's due (saying where you got inspiration from if you did) and 2.) No plagiarism. I can add them if you want ^^ (And for The Spiritas (Landi), what would I categorize that under? Locations, OCs...? Sorree, had to ask ^^') DetectiveLayton92 05:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Just dropped by to say Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a wonderful New Year :) DetectiveLayton92 00:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Forum Hey, can you go here and give your input? I told Clanice, hopefully she'll go there, too. I think we'll use the forums from now on for more lengthy conversations about wiki topics, and other things, too, just so it doesn't clutter the talk pages up too much. Thanks! DetectiveLayton92 05:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) On another subject.. I know I should have posted it on deviantArt..but I went offline.. Just asking, but when will you put more stuff on Mermaid Melody OCs Wiki? Clanice 14:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Death Portal Since you've deleted 'Death Portal,' do you want me to delete 'Death Portal (game)' for you? Just wondering, as I'm trying to keep up the maintenance ^^ DetectiveLayton92 22:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey, So sorry what i said on Aika's page im not tryinng to be mean. Luketriton13 22:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey! This wiki is AWESOME! By the way, I'd like to ask for some help, if that's okay. I want to put the picture of Lisa Adamson into her character box but I can't do it. Do you know how to do it? Thanks and happy new year! Abitat Eco (talk) 19:55, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Abitat EcoAbitat Eco (talk) 19:55, January 7, 2013 (UTC)